The present invention relates to a brake activation mechanism, more particularly, to a brake activation mechanism for movable furniture, such as chairs, beds, tables and the like. Although the following discussion relates to movable chairs, the present invention extends to all pieces of movable furniture on wheels.
Wheels are used on movable furniture, such as chairs, to allow for easy movement of the chair even while a person is seated in it. It is often desired to lock the wheels to secure the movable furniture when it is not being moved by a user. For example, a chair is equipped with caster wheels to allow a healthcare professional or other caretaker to easily move furniture, but locked casters are desired when a person is getting in and out of the chair or when the chair and person are not attended by a healthcare professional or other caretaker. Accordingly, pieces of movable furniture with casters may also include a braking mechanism. Users of the movable chairs, beds, and tables require a fast and simple way to activate and deactivate these caster brakes.
For example in healthcare, caretakers have faced a number challenges when dealing with movable furniture. One of those challenges has been the need to bend down to activate and deactivate the braking mechanism, and not having a stable hold on the chair, bed, or table while doing so. This is inconvenient for both caretakers and patients alike.
Caretakers often are not able to activate and deactivate the braking mechanism on both sides of the piece of furniture. This is inconvenient for the caretakers, and can create difficulties when transferring patients in and out of a movable chair because the activation device may be between the chair and another piece of furniture or too close to a wall, and therefore not accessible. Furthermore, braking mechanisms having one lever to activate the caster brakes and another lever to deactivate the caster brakes are cumbersome and confusing to users, especially in emergency situations.
Thus, a brake activation mechanism that allows a user to maintain a hold on a piece of movable furniture during activation and to access an activation/deactivation pedal from both sides of the furniture is activated is desired.